The Pokemon Undead
by Snowflower3618
Summary: This is a Pokemon Apocolypse guys :D Based on the PBC admins of the PBC facebook page why not give them a like? Anyways this story is about a group of. Rated T for teen for lots of blood ;D /PokemonBattleClub.v2#!/PokemonBattleClub.v2
1. Prologue

**Alright, this is my first Pokemon Fan fic I've actually posted on ff.n, I've written a lot but never posted them xD This story is actually dedicated to the Admins of the Pokemon Battle Club :D Who I deeply appreciate letting me use their pokemon ;) I also do not own Pokemon. Never did and never will lol off to the Prologue! :D**

* * *

Samurott looked at the setting sun, than back to his companion. "Where should we go?" he asked an Empoleon. Empoleon shook his head, making the three horns on his head glimmer against the setting sun.

There was a distant roar of a Pokémon walker and a Quilava ran up to them. "They're closing in!" he spoke swiftly before turning around to run back to their base. The disease broke out when the trainers found the so called evolution stone, if you gave it to a Pokémon it would evolve instantly.

If it had any evolutions that is. The two water Pokémon raced after Quilava, their fellow survivors back in camp. There was Meganium, Mudkip, Snivy, Grovyle, and Charmeleon. And of course Quilava who came to get them.

They finally made it back to camp and the survivors were fighting off the horde of undead Pokémon. "Keep fighting! We got this!" came the reassuring voice of Mudkip. That girl was a leader within herself. Samurott looked to Empoleon and they both nodded their heads.

"Everyone run!" Samurott ordered as the Pokémon scrambled away from in front of them. Empoleon combined his surf with Samurott's and as the wave crashed over the undead. It swept them away and Empoleon made a wall of ice to keep them out. But it wouldn't hold on for long.

They needed to escape the Unova region at all costs. Away from the humans, away from the walkers. They would travel forest to forest until they would reach Castelia City. And they left on a boat heading for anywhere but Unova.

The group of Pokémon came out into a clearing next to Dragonspiral Tower. They hid along the walls, checking to see if there were any walkers around. Samurott was the first to come out of hiding from the tower's sturdy walls.

He looked around and spotted a lone Liepard. There was a dull gleam to its coat. "Hey!" Samurott called, trying to get the attention of the Pokémon. She spun around happy to hear a voice. Samurott's tense body relaxed. She started to run over to him when a dirty vine whipped out of the bushes dragging the cat's frail body into the mush.

Liepard screamed in horror and called out to Samurott. Samurott started to use Aqua Jet to rush and help save the Liepard. "Just keep fighting!" he yelled to the Pokémon. Suddenly there was a gushing sound and blood splattered on the grass.

Staring at the blood on its unusual plush greenness. Samurott stopped looking at the blood. Horror filling his body. Snivy appeared from behind the wall coming to check on what was happening. "We'll stay here for the night" he informed Snivy so he could go tell the others.

Snivy nodded running back to the others while he washed the newly spilled blood with a simple Water Gun. Here is where they would have to be safest. At least for a night.

* * *

**Alright xD Took me some guts to make the Poke walker bite the Liepard *sniffle* but it's a pokemon apocolypse things are supposed to die then be born as an undead I guess xD. Please read and review With lots of love,**

**Snowflower**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm actually pretty impressed by this chapter. And this chapter is for of course Grovyle :3 Thought it was ironic cause your old Admin name was Ivysaur xD And yes this is what killed Liepard for those of you who were wondering, I did get a reviewer though :D  
**

**FoggyFrog: Thanks for your words of encouragement ;D It means a lot when someone tells me my stories are good lol**

**Well now onto the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Grovyle's POV**

Grovyle muttered to himself as he roamed the dark forest by himself. He hated being out alone, especially when a Pokémon was just killed. He had jumped over the dead Liepard's body to avoid stepping in her blood.

But probably when he got back she would have come back to life and become a zombie. Samurott had sent him out to collect some berries he thought he saw as he chased the Liepard before she was killed. Every rustle of the leaves made him jump.

But it was the snap of the twig he heard snapping that made him swing his head around. "Who's there!" he growled. The bushes behind him rustled and Grovyle jumped back, away from the bushes. He expected to be rushed with a horde of zombies, but instead a lone Blitzle hurdled out of the bushes running for his life.

"Run!" the tiny Pokémon screeched before crashing in Grovyle. "Whoa, slow down there kid" Grovyle said picking the electric zebra. "Why are you running so fast?" he questioned the smaller Pokémon. "I'm being chased by an Ivysaur!" he stuttered.

Grovyle looked behind the Blitzle and snickered. "You sure? I don't see one" he said. The Blitzle narrowed his eyes into a death glare. "You don't believe me" he growled, electricity starting to flow through his mane, making it glow. "Calm down sparky I believe you" Grovyle chuckled setting Blitzle down.

"Are you by yourself?" Grovyle asked before he was interrupted by a growl. His neck snapped in the direction and he froze. There before them stood an Ivysaur. He was a zombie. He had sickly pale green skin, the flower that had once been blooming on its back was now wilted.

But something was off about this undead Ivysaur. Sure it had chunks of skin missing, showing off its disgusting insides and it had scratches, but its eyes were unusually white. It looked around as if it couldn't see them, then it hit Grovyle. It was blind! It would go off of scent and sound. "Do you know where Dragonspiral Tower is?" Grovyle quickly asked Blitzle. The Blitzle nodded his head and looked at Grovyle for another answer.

"My friends and I are staying there, go there tell them what's happening and that you're harmless." Grovyle ordered the small black and white pokemon. Blitzle nodded and dashed off towards the tower. Grovyle turned to face the zombie, but was tackled by it. Grovyle cursed under his breath and pushed its chin away.

Its jaws were gaping wide open exposing freshly blood stained sharp teeth. "So you're the one who killed that Liepard" Grovyle growled as he curled up his body, putting his feet on the Ivysaur's belly. He gave a good strong shove knocking it off of him. Grovyle quickly stood up and thought about running, then thought better of it. "

You would follow me and endanger my friends" he growled. He started running at the Ivysaur who had just flipped over, using quick attack he sent it flying again. This time when it landed on his back Grovyle didn't give it the chance to flip over again. He jumped on top of the Ivysaur, using Leaf Blade he plunged it into the Ivysaur's head, making contact with his brain. Blood sprayed over his chest as Grovyle covered his face.

He gave a long sigh and looked around. He saw a river where he could wash off and right next to the banks were "Berries!" he exclaimed sprinting over to them. "Oran berries" he pointed out to himself sniffing the blue berry. He stepped into the river and chills ran down his spine as Grovyle stepped into its icy depths.

As Grovyle washed off his chest he thought back to the Ivysaur he killed. It pained him killing what he thought as a fellow grass pokemon. He sighed as he stepped out, grabbing an armful of Oran berries he trekked back to Dragonspiral Tower. He finally made it back and was ambushed by his worried friends, including Blitzle. "I'm fine" Grovyle reassured them giving them the berries he picked. Not telling them a thing of the Ivysaur he killed.

* * *

Don't forget to review :D It's gladly appreciated. Love,

Snowflower


	3. Chapter 2

**Oh no Dx I've been so slack on both my stories, but I decided to update this one lol. This one is dedicated to dear Charmeleon :D No zombie killing in this one just thought I'd ya know do something more symbolic I guess xD I have no idea what I'm talking about. Anyways on with the story :3**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Charmeleon's POV**

Charmeleon watched as Grovyle came back from his "expedition" He scoffed how foolish everyone was saying he was a big hero for saving Blitzle. The look in Grovyle's eyes said something else, like something was haunting him.

But Charmeleon knew for a fact Grovyle wouldn't spill to anyone, but Meganium who seemed to notice how odd he was acting too. Soon everyone was settled down by the fire he created. Mudkip walked up to Grovyle and sniffed him. "You smell different" she pointed out.

"Yeah I noticed that too" Quilava said blinking her eyes in question. Grovyle started to tense his body, but relaxed as he found his excuse. "Oh! Before I picked the berries I found this stream and soaked in it for a while" Grovyle smiled at them. He eyed Charmeleon for a second then looked back at their friends. Of course he had looked at Charmeleon he wanted him to back up his story.

"Yeah he told me himself when he got back, also asking if we could go for a swim tomorrow if it isn't too dangerous." Charmeleon said, the fire on his tail burning brighter. He hated lying, especially for what he didn't know.

He glared at Grovyle wanting an explanation later that night. The sun had set and everyone had started yawning after dinner. They all layed down closing their eyes drooping. All except Meganium's and Charmeleon's. Grovyle had offered to take first watch after putting Blitzle to sleep. After a while the soft snoring of everyone around him was obvious. He stood up and noticed Meganium getting up also.

They made eye contact then smiled. They were both on the same track. They both walked with each other murmuring the questions they were going to ask Grovyle. "Maybe he almost got bitten and feels ashamed to admit it" Meganium suggested quietly as they turned the corner to the entrance.

"No I don't think so, he would be more traumatized I think. I mean we don't normally hide it if we almost got bitten, we usually brag about it." Charmeleon said to Meganium, remembering the times he had bragged about almost being bitten three time in a brawl with an undead Elektross , he smiled at the memory.

Meganium shook her head in confusion as they came up behind Grovyle. "Grovyle?" Meganium asked softly, voice like honey. Charmeleon had always loved the sound of her voice, so soft and soothing. It always calmed Charmeleon down when he was in a rage. Grovyle spun around quickly, as if startled from a horrific memory.

"What happened after that Blitzle came here?" Charmeleon asked his friend. That's the way he rolled, no nonsense in beating around the bush. Grovyle looked away from them as if making up a story, but thought otherwise. "I killed an Ivysaur" Grovyle admitted.

Charmeleon sighed with relief, thinking that Grovyle had gotten bit or something. "Did you burn the body?" Charmeleon asked. Grovyle shook his head and looked into the forest. Charmeleon cursed under his breath and looked at Meganium. "You take over Grovyle's watch and we'll go burn the body" Charmeleon said.

Meganium looked like she was about to argue, but thought better of it. She sighed and nodded her head. Charmeleon grabbed Grovyle's arm and dragged him out into the forest. Grovyle pulled his arm out of Charmeleon's as the fire Pokémon got madder on their way to the dead Ivysaur. "Look I'm sorry-"Grovyle started to explain, but Charmeleon didn't give him the chance to respond before he used Scratch on his friends face.

Grovyle stumbled backwards and growled. "What was that for?" he shouted. "Shh!" Charmeleon silenced him "We don't need to attract more zombies to us!" he hissed."I scratched you because you pulled a stupid stunt not telling anybody you killed a zombie.

We wouldn't even have noticed it till tomorrow morning when we happen to stumble upon it" Charmeleon growled. He sighed in frustration and they carried on, Grovyle caressing where he got scratched. The pair quickly found the Ivysaur's body and Charmeleon set it on five with a Flame Blast.

Grovyle became very silent on their way back to the camp. Before Charmeleon could turn around to apologize to his friend he was tackled and fell to the ground. Charmeleon glared up at Grovyle, but a smile formed on his face. Grovyle had extended a hand to help him up.

He took the hand and hauled himself up. "Thanks" he growled before the Dragonspiral Tower came into view. The two of them nodded to Meganium who took over Grovyle's watch and the pair collapsed with exhaustion from their trek. "Good night Grovyle, don't you ever lie to us like that again" Charmeleon said with a yawn. Grovyle nodded before Charmeleon fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Yay :D I promise there'll be zombie killing in the next chapter xD Till next time. Love,**

**Snowflower**


End file.
